


Softly, but with a lot of feeling, Fuck

by Starless_Void



Series: Gender Bending the Bat Boys [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: A totally virgin dork, Barebacking, F/M, Genderswap, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, enjoy you sinners, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starless_Void/pseuds/Starless_Void
Summary: Self indulgent fic where one of the boys gets turned into a girl because I said so and everyone is uncomfortably turned on by them. Will do 4 chapters, one for each of the boys, and they will each be independent of each other.





	Softly, but with a lot of feeling, Fuck

"You promised, Dick." Wally flashes him a shit eating grin, and the man deflates a little, reality setting in fast. The bet was stupid, much like the others that Dick had taken over the years. They had all taken stupid dares, they were teens with superpowers and no adult supervision, but this one takes the cake. 

"All right, I know. Fair is fair. All I have to do is wear a dress for a week right?" The dare was simple. Dick had to fight a low level mission in heels, and was only allowed to fall once. Any more, and he would have to be a girl for a week. Needless to say, he lasted most of the night, falling only when he lost his footing on a particularly tough landing. The night had almost been over, and his confidence grew. Turns out, landing a back handspring is hard enough without a pair of 6 inch heels, and he had rolled his ankle. 

Which brings us to the now, Dick situated in his flat, relaxed and freshly showered, Titans are gathered around him in a semi circle, wearing varying levels of grins. Wally's is the brightest, followed closely by Kori and Donna, and even Raven has on a small smile. 

Zatanna steps forward, her smile by far the sharpest. Dick gulps audibly. "Not just a dress, Dick. We want you to have the full experience." Zatanna takes her wand in hand as she speaks, tapping it against her palm, eliciting little sparks with each tap. Gar dissolves into a fit of giggles to Dick's left and it takes a moment for the meaning in her words to settle in. 

"No way. Last time I let anyone near me with make up, it ended up in my eyes and mouth and I will not go through that again!" He gets a little hysterical at the end, voice raising a few pitches. That was a recent trauma. 

Kori raises a hand, her face still fixed with a grin, "I said I was sorry! I thought I could get better at the mascara and shadow of the eyes if I had more practiced!" 

"Never mind that. Dick we are not going to force you to wear a dress or make up." Donna puts a hand on Kori's shoulder and speaks up. Her promises don't quite relax him though. What else could they have him do?

Zatanna steps forward and raises her wand, and the last thing Dick hears is "Rebmuls" before he is greeted by a blanket of sleep. 

"Zatanna! Is he all right in there?" Vic calls from another room. Where is he? Why can't Vic come over and see for himself? Opening his eyes is slightly difficult with the last remenants of sleep clinging to him, trying to bring him back under. He blinks them away, the faces of Kori, Zatanna, Donna and Raven coming into view. 

Kori jumps forward and hugs him tight as soon as his eyelids start to flutter. "Unf! What?" His voice sounds different. Higher pitched. Raven lets out a small laugh and that's when he knows he is fucked. 

"You look, how would you put it, radiant!" Kori gasps, her iron grip now on his shoulders, holding him away from her body so she can study him. 

The girls hum their approval after raking their eyes up and down his body. Donna helps him to his feet, minding his swollen ankle, and helps him to the floor length mirror on the far side of his room. 

He takes in his appearance, his less prominent jaw, more defined cheekbones, and his eyes, eerily the only thing he recognizes about himself. He lets his gaze wander lower to his chest, where his rather small breasts lay, making the shirt he has on a fraction tighter. His hips are wider, and his ass, if possible, better. He is a full four inches shorter than 20 minutes ago, and he lifts up his shirt to find his abs way less defined. 

Naturally, the first thing he does is cup his new breasts and sigh. "I figured they would be bigger." He pouts, running his hands along his new body. Its not the worst thing he had to do when he lost a bet. Cleaning Gar's bathroom was by far the worst experience he's had in the Tower. 

Zatanna smiles and pats his head, "It's a blessing, trust me." Donna and Kori nod in agreement and Raven has mysteriously vanished. 

"How complex is the spell?" Dick is already thinking of all the things he wants to do with his new body and he only has about a week to do it. 

Chuckling, Zatanna sits on the edge of the bed, and tells him about the spell. "Its more of an aesthetic spell," She explains, "Your reproductive system is more of an empty shell than anything, so you won't get a period, and you can't get pregnant. You can still have sex though." 

Honestly the rest of the conversation is a bore, all the girls chirping in on what to do and what not to do. Raven reappears with some clothes and undergarments, which he changes into when the girls leave the room to tell the boys of their success.

The panties and matching bra, black with an electric blue lace lining, fit perfectly and feel amazing. The knee length black skirt is easy enough to figure out but he calls Donna in to help him with the blouse, which he could not fit over his head. Turns out, there is a near invisible zipper on the back, with fake buttons on the front. Fashion.

He finally finishes getting dressed and hobbles back into his living room, doing a slow spin and ending his performance with a bow as he sat on his favorite chair. Vic lets out a low whistle and Gar can barely stop laughing long enough to actually get a good look at him. 

Wally is the hardest to contain, zipping around the room, taking picture after picture, and it isn't until Zatanna threatens to turn him into a girl as well that he calms down, still taking pictures, but at a lesser rate.

Dick assumed his usual sitting position, slouched and legs spread. "Knees together, Dick!" Zatanna zones in on the action and is quick to repremand him. She is going to get hers, just you wait. Nonetheless, he put his knees together and sat up a little straighter. "How did I not see this coming? Zee, how much time did it take you to find this spell?" Dick is going to bet it took hours of work.

The room dissolved into fits of laughter as Dick kept slouching and spreading his legs until one of the girls would snap at him, and the time flew by. It was almost morning when everyone finally left, leaving Dick to his own devices. 

He didn't even bother getting out of his outfit before crawling into his bed and passing out.

"Dick?" Oh shit. Jason. Dick's eyes fly open and he is almost nose to nose with the younger man. "Ahhh!" They both yell, Jason falling on his ass and Dick rolling across the bed. "What the fuck? How did...? What the fuck, Dick?" Jason looks horrified and Dick cant imagine what is going through his head. 

"Jason! Calm down, just calm down. What are you doing here?" Dick runs a hand through his hair, thankfully unchanged by the incident. 

"I was going to ask if you had any information on a smuggling ring, but nevermind! It's ok, you seem to have bigger problems on your hands." Jason is slowly regaining his composure, and looking anywhere but the bed. Dick finds the blush riding high on his cheeks very endearing.

"It's a long story, just give me a minute to wake up." Dick yawns, stretching his arms above his head, still not quite used to his new body. The action causes his blouse to ride up a bit, exposing a sliver of his tummy, and Jason makes a choked sound and darts from the room. 

Now, Dick has two options. He can explain everything to Jason and try to act normal, or he can push him to his breaking point and gather copious amounts of blackmail for later. Plus, Jason looked really cute just then and if Dick had to have sex with a guy it might as well be someone he trusts... Grinning wickedly, Dick jumps out of bed, making sure to make as much noise as possible, even yelling out, "Almost ready, Jay!" and peeking out into his living room. 

Jay is sitting ramrod straight on the couch, back to the door. If Dick squints, he can see the tips of Jason's ears are bright red. This is going to be fun. 

His mood is somewhat diminished when he tries to unbutton his blouse to show off some cleavage and he is reminded that the buttons are fake. "Who the fuck designed this thing?" Dick mutters, smoothing out the wrinkles in his skirt and winking to his reflection in the mirror. His ankle throbs, reminding him to take it easy.

"What's up Jay?" Dick breezes into the living room, stopping in front of a still blushing Jason. Jason just kinda stares at him, and Dick smirks, leaning down to look at him at eye level, fully aware of the way this position offers a clear view of his new tits. Predictably, Jason glances down and quickly turns his head, face heating up.

"Dick, your, um, you should, well," Jason stutters, and Dick has never seen him this flustered before. "You are not very good at talking to girls, are you?" Dick observes, standing up and walking into the kitchenette. He can feel the eyes on his ass and puts a little extra sway in his hips. 

"Whats wrong, are you a virgin?" Dick pries, getting no response to his earlier question. The silence stretches on as Dick prepares his coffee, and when he turns around, Jason is halfway out the window. "Jason!"

He stops, stepping back inside and sheepishly closing the window. "We were having a conversation! You can't just leave while I'm talking to you!" Dick pouts, he pushed too hard too fast. He needs to dial back the teasing if he is going to get what he wants. 

Jason sends a halfhearted glare his way and sits back down with a small huff. Huh. Maybe he is a virgin and he just hit a soft spot. Jason was dead for a bit and training with the league and that other group he wouldn't talk about, so that didn't leave him with much time to 'get it on'...

"Do you need any help?" Jason still won't meet his eyes but the offer is genuine. This is such a perfect opportunity but Dick needs to play this out slowly, like approaching a wounded animal. "You know, with, with the- thing?" He adds lamely, face stuck with a permanent flush now. Its fucking adorable and Dick wants to frame it so he can look at it forever.

Dick sends a quick text to the Titans, 'Don't come over I have company;)' and puts it on silent, leaving it on the kitchen counter. "Actually," he calls out, "I would really like someone to keep me company for the day, if that's alright?" He knows he is pushing the limits of Jason's patience but he is starting to get horny, and feeling turned on as a girl is different than what he is used to. He needs to get the ball rolling.

Dick moves to the couch, too quickly apparently, as his ankle gives out on his last step and he falls face first onto Jason's lap with a high pitched yelp. Well, so much for taking things slow. "Ow." Dick whines, not even lifting his head from Jay's lap. 

Hands are in his hair and he is roughly yanked up to eye level with a very angry and very embarrassed Jason. "Come here often?" That is not what Dick wanted to say, but things got lost in translation from his brain to his mouth and it looks like Jason does not appreciate the joke. He looks like he can't figure out what to say so Dick makes a decision for him and presses his lips to Jason's in a gentle kiss. 

Jason's hands tighten in his hair but don't push him away, although he is unresponsive to the kiss. Dick hums quietly and slides himself so he is sitting over Jason's lap, arms around his shoulders, but not yet putting any weight on him. This seems to be Jason's breaking point, as a hand slips out of Dick's hair and slides down his back, resting just above the curve of his ass to grip one of his hips, and opens his mouth, lightly touching his tongue to Dick's lips, almost questioningly.

Dick lets out a sound that is best classified as a whimper and meets Jason's tongue with his own, settling his weight fully onto Jason's lap, the skirt hiking up to his upper thigh. Sitting like this sends a jolt through Dick's body, and Dick tightens his hold, both hands now gripping Jason's shoulders. Jason jolts a little against the pressure added to his lap and they both moan at the sensation, breaking the kiss as Dick begins a slow grind on Jason's lap.

"Fuck, Dick... This is so fucked up." Jason's pupils are blown to the point that Dick can hardly make out the ocean blue in them so he disregards the comment in favor of continuing his explorations. Before Jason even knows whats happening, Dick has his shirt off and is running his hands over the corded muscles of his arms and the dense expanse of his chest. 

Each bump against his new clit brings stars to his vision, the growing bulge of Jason's cock feels amazing through the soft panties that he is pretty sure are soaked beyond saving. He hopes Jason doesn't feel too attached to those jeans because he can feel them getting wet from his arousal. "Jason, hmmm, take off my shirt." Dick would do it but he can't find the zipper when he is thinking straight, so he has no hope of finding it on his own now. 

Jason brings his hand to Dick's chest, trying to unbutton the blouse, only to figure out the buttons are fake. "What? Are these fake? What the actual fuck, Dick." Dick giggles, the sound more feminine than he was expecting and tells him about the zipper on the back between breathless kisses to his jaw and neck. After about 15 seconds of searching, Jason grows impatient and grips the shirt in both hands and pulls, flexing his muscles and actually ripping the shirt nearly in two with a deep grunt. 

That was one of the hottest things Dick has ever seen in his life. And he gets quite a bit of tail, so that's saying something. "Holy shit-!" Dick doesn't even wait for himself to stop talking, kissing Jason with a fervor and running his hands over his abs and chest, loving how his muscles flex beneath his hands. He manages to get the fly of Jason's jeans open and stops his grinding to shuck them down Jason's legs, getting rid of the skirt in the process. 

Jason lets out a hiss as Dick's nails scrape down his thighs, and Dick settles himself back against Jason, moaning at the intense pleasure of Jason's cock pressed right against his dripping womanhood. "God- you are so wet-hng!" Jason can barely string together a coherent sentence and his eyes are glued to the matching panties and bra Dick has on. Dick bites his lip, lashes fluttering as heat begins to coil low in his belly. 

"Touch me! Please, Jay-Ah!" Dick is slightly ashamed how quickly he is reduced to begging, but that's not important right now. The only thing that matters is the slight chaffing of the bra against his nipples, sending not entirely unpleasant shocks through his body. Jason has been massaging his back and thighs, ignoring his new tits and slightly plumper ass. That had to be a crime in some way.

The big hands that were squeezing his hips are brought up to between his shoulder blades as Jason gently undoes the clasp of his bra and slowly peels it away, which is a little dissapointing, because he kinda wanted Jason to rip it off like the shirt. He'll take what he can get, and the second the bra is off, Dick shivers. He doesn't get a chance to do anything else though, because Jason takes both breasts in his large calloused hands and gently squeezes them. 

"Ah! AH! Jason!" If Dick had any shame at the moment, he would have been embarrassed at the way he moaned Jason's name like a porn star, but the touch snapped something inside of him and thoughts were no longer an option, wave after wave of white hot pleasure coursing through him. He inherently understood that he was experiencing an orgasm. It was totally different from what he was used to, more intense, longer. As he shivered and gasped, Jason worked him through it, thumbing his hardened nipples and sucking one hell of a hickey on his neck. 

When the orgasm seemed to dissapate a bit, Dick collapsed on top of Jason, a panting mess. "Did- was that? Uh, are you all right?" Jason's hands were rubbing soothing circles on his back and Dick can't remember the last time he felt this relaxed. Dick mumbled something against Jason's neck and the movement caused Jason to shiver, inadvertantly rubbing against Dick, erection still straining. 

"Take me to the bedroom, Jay." Dick said, articulating each word clearly, lifting his head to look Jason in the eyes. He visably hesitated. "Are you sure?" Cute, but the heat was creeping back into his bloodstream and cute just wasn't cutting it. "Jason, you are going to take me to my bedroom, and you are going to fuck me. Understand?" 

He barely got the words out of his mouth before Jason growled and stood up, hands supporting Dick under his thighs as he carried him to the bedroom and shut the door behind him with his foot. Dick was nearly thrown on the bed, and he reached to take off his panties as Jason ripped his boxers off. Dick figured Jason was well endowed, having rubbed off on him not 5 minutes ago, but he had no idea he was this big. Jason's cock stood out of a mess of dark curls, and it had to be at least 8 inches long, with a girth to support it. His mouth watered as Jason pumped lazily a few times, the foreskin stretching over the engorged head, drops of precome gathering in the slit. 

"Dick!" Oh, Jason was talking to him. He met his gaze, mouth slightly ajar, to meet Jason's. "I said, how do you want to do this?" Jason looked less unsure, a good sign. But he still let Dick take the lead. 

"Lay on your back." Dick still wasn't used to the pitch of his voice but Jason seemed to like it if the dribble of precome onto the sheet was any indication. He scooted to the side, giving Jason more than enough room to stretch out on his back. Which he did, raising his arms and resting his hands behind his head, giving off an air of nonchalance that Dick knew for a fact was fake but didn't address it. His attention was fully drawn to Jason's dick. 

Jason lets out a low groan when Dick wraps his hand around the base, stroking slowly, watching the foreskin pull back to expose the head, leaning in and licking up the precome gathered there. Jason's hips stutter a bit at the sudden action and Dick pulls away, not wanting to hurt him with his teeth. He didn't really have any experience with sucking dick so he would save that for another time. He wanted it inside him right now.

He straddles Jason's beautiful thighs, hands resting on his abs. He reaches back, grabbing Jason's dick again and sets the weeping head against his hole, muscles clenching in anticipation. "Jesus- Dick, what- what about a condom?" 

"Don't need one." And with that, Dick began his descent, pressing down onto the large cock with surprising ease. "Oh! Oh my god." Dick bit his lip to stop the stream of words pouring out of his mouth. The feeling of Jason's cock stretching him to his limits is indescribable. With every little bit he took in, he would rock back, sinking down further with each thrust, until Dick was fully sitting on Jason's lap.

"Oh god. Jason- hmm!" Dick pants, "you are so big! Thick, and long, hitting me so deep inside!" He couldn't resist being lewd. Jason likes it too, Dick can feel his dick twitching inside of him. "How does it feel, Jay?" 

Jason seems to stop fighting against his body and just gives in, snapping his hips up and bouncing Dick on his lap, thighs flexing with every movement. "Hng! So hot... Dick you are so hot inside. Ah! Squeezing me so fucking tight!" Dick whimpers, involuntarily tightening around him at the words. Dick would reply but he is getting fucked so well that words seem like a waste of time.

Dick slides his hands over his own torso to cup his sensitive breasts, tweaking the hardened nipples as Jason continues to screw him from below. A litany of moans streams from Jason, who watches with awe. His cocky attitude coming through, Jason slips out of Dick and smirks at the resulting whine.

"What! No, keep going!" Dick pouts, wanting to scream. Without a word, Jason flips them, Dick landing on his back with a huff, only for Jason to grab his hips and flip him over onto his stomach, body blanketing him from above. Wordlessly, Jason thrusts back inside and Dick's eyes roll to the back of his head at the sensation. It feels like Jason is hitting him even deeper than before, if possible. He starts up a brutal pace that neither of them will last very long through. 

Every thrust has the blanket under Dick brush his clit, stars erupting behind his eyes. Jason's weight holds him in place and makes it a little harder to breathe and Dick has never been this turned on in his LIFE. At least that is what he thought, until Jason slips his hands under Dick and roughly grab his breasts, lips brushing the back of his neck, not kissing but just feeling. It's so intimate, and hitting all of Dicks buttons in the right way. 

He can feel himself getting closer to the edge again, and grips the pillow in front of him, biting down on it to muffle the little whimpers and whines that are pushed out of him with every brutal thrust. "C-close!" Is all Dick can manage before his second orgasm hits him like a train, stealing his breath and sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. Jason fucks him through it, little groans the only indication that he is close as well. 

Just when Dick feels his orgasm start to die down, Jason thrusts in deep, letting out a wounded grunt as he finished inside Dick. The feeling of Jason's dick twitching like crazy inside him and the white hot heat of his cum on his sensitive walls made Dick howl, another orgasm making him shake and shudder as Jason rode his out.

As the last waves of pleasure melted out of his body, exhaustion took hold, and Dick went limp, content to stay under Jason forever. He wanted to protest when Jason pulled out, but severely lacked the energy to do so. The weight above him lifted and Dick did let out a little whine at the loss of heat. It turned into a moan though, because Jason was using his fingers to capture the cum that leaked out of him and pushed it gently back inside, brushing his g-spot with every movement. 

The squishing sounds captivated him, and the gentle movements of Jason's fingers coaxed a final orgasm through him, but this one feels different. It was like floating through the pleasure instead of being drowned in it. It was wonderful and if Dick wasn't literally going to pass out in the next ten seconds, he would wrangle Jason into an octopus hug and forced him to cuddle for a while. It was with that thought that he drifted to sleep.

In little dream-like moments, Dick regains conciousness. The feeling of a warm washcloth cleaning him up, the feel of a shirt being pulled over his head, the smell of gunpowder and smoke mixing with a earthy scent that was Jason all around him. It felt nice to dream. 

"Jesus, you really are part squid or something, huh Dickie?" Why is his pillow making noises? Dick is trying to sleep and he did not pay twenty dollars for his pillow to sass him while he was trying to sleep. A warm hand fell on his back and rubbed soothing circles. Wait. 

"Jason!" Was he dreaming? Was Jason really still here? Dick felt his cheeks hurt as he let out a megawatt smile and threw his arms even further around him and yeah, he really did have Jason trapped in a tangle of limbs. "You stayed!" Dick pulled back to see the faint blush spreading across Jason's face. 

"Yeah, well, I didn't really have much of a choice, did I?" Dick knows Jason is full of shit but doesn't call him out on it. Instead he courses his fingers through Jason's hair and kisses him with vigor, legs wrapped firmly around his waist to prevent escape, not that Jason ever wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a fucking sucker for happy endings. Also his phone is literally being blown up and after 24 hours of no contact, the team gets worried and sends Wally to investigate. He finds Dick and Jason cuddling and napping and takes sooo many blackmail pics, sharing them with the team and they all think it's adorable.  
> I am making this a series, because of all the tags. Next up is Jason!


End file.
